Criminal Intent
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Explosions are my life...And with them I love to cause strife! Explosions are so sweet... Now let's see how many CSIs I can kill with the heat! Look into the mind of a killer with a grudge as he plots the ulimate revenge against CSI...
1. Prologue

Hey Guys this is my first attempt at a CSI fanfic because i have only recently discovered i'm slightly addicted to it.

Hope you like it

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot...

* * *

Criminal Intent

Prologue

Las Vegas was buzzing on a night. It was one of the Cities that truly didn't sleep. It was as alive now as it was during the day. It was argued that Las Vegas only truly came alive during the night with the casinos attracting people and the clubs proving just how much Vegas _didn't _need sleep.

People flitted in and out of the Casinos and the clubs and tonight Greg Saunders and Nick Stokes were no different, on a rare night off they were aiming to hit the clubs and have a good time.

"Hey G, when was your last night off?" Nick drawled smiling. "Too long." Greg smiled at his friend. "I'm gonna make the most of this, we're back on nights in two days. Nick nodded. That much was true. Greg was right this was a rare night out and they needed to make the most of it.

They worked their way along the strip growing steadily less able on their feet they weren't totally drunk but they were definitely not sober, having not been out for a while would do that. This had proved to be the perfect opportunity to let off some steam.

They were across the road from the Sphere when it happened. They couldn't really understand but before Greg really knew what was happening Nick was pushing him to the floor and he felt heat and tasted the dust as he kept his head as close to the ground as was possible.

A cloud of red and white light exploded in front of the Sphere hotel and Casino. The roar of the fire ripping its containers apart was like high-pitched screaming and thunder rolled into one. The fire leaped round the object like a demon and raced out into the air where the oxygen gave it more energy and then it leapt for the Las Vegas skyline before the fuel ran out and it had to disappear back into the wreckage but not as dangerous as it had been moments before.

Then the screaming erupted. Screams echoed across the entrance as people who had been dazed and traumatised moments before came back to life as the surreal gave way to reality and what was happening finally sunk in.

It was a rude awakening. And not one many would want even in Vegas and even on the strip. Screams filled the air and within minutes sirens filled the air and the people knew there was help on the way.

Nick and Greg got up slowly coughing and trying to rid themselves of the debris. Nick put his hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg looked at him and his eyes were haunted. This could not be good it had to remind Greg of the explosion in the lab. "You're all right." Nick said his Texan accent more pronounced as he fought to keep his voice level.

Nick was saying the words, he knew he was but he couldn't hear them the roar in his ears was overtaking everything else. His ears were ringing from the blast and he felt dizzy but suddenly not so drunk anymore. In fact he felt stone cold sober.

He looked at Greg and yelled, "G are you ok?" Greg was looking at the people across the road. "Yeah Nick we have to help!" Then before he could stop him Greg had darted across the road and was trying to help wherever was possible.

Nick took a deep breath and followed him. By the time Greg and Nick were helping people stand and using whatever they could to bandage the wounded the EMTs were already squealing into view along with the police cars.

Jim Brass got out the patrol car and surveyed the seen. It looked bad. He could still hear the screams and the paramedics were rushing round getting the most critical into the ambulances that were first on the seen while seeing to those who had minor injuries.

Most involved seemed to have been treated for shock and Jim wasn't surprised, from the look of the blast site this was one of the biggest bombs the Strip had seen for a while. He started to look for witnesses and realised that he knew two faces in the crowd.

"Nicky!" He yelled walking towards them "Greg!" They turned hearing his voice. They were filthy with soot and dirt covering their clothes and face. "Jim." Greg said. Jim took in their appearance and said, "What the hell happened? Are you two okay?"

Nick nodded looking at Greg. "We were on the other side of the road when the whole thing went up I pushed Greg to the floor and waited for the whole thing to blow over." Greg nodded agreeing with Nick. "Didn't really see anything that could have caused the blast at first." He said, "but it's obvious that it was a car bomb. It was strategically placed causing the most damage for this time of night."

Jim had to agree with them. He wasn't sure what the casualty count was but he had to think that he had to be bad. Ambulance loads were being taken to the hospital and he had seen more than one body part.

"I'll need statements from the pair of you." Nick and Greg nodded. "Sure." Jim looked at the pair of them. "Are you sure you're both okay?" "I'm alright." Greg said trying to smile and not quite managing it. "Just a bit shocked. Might have been a bit worse if Nick hadn't pushed me to the floor."

Jim looked at Nick and couldn't miss the wince of pain. "Nicky, you all right?" "Huh?" Nick said he had been watching the ambulances across the road. "Yeah I'm fine just hit the deck hard is all."

Jim turned as the CSI cars sped up and Grissom got out along with Catherine, Sara and Warrick. "You too should see the paramedics just to make sure."

Then he jogged across the road to see Gil. "What have we got?" Grissom asked. "Looks like a car bomb outside the Sphere. Huge explosions and from what I can make out there will be quite a big body count by the end of it." Grissom nodded and turned to Catherine, Sara and Warrick. "We wait until the Paramedics clear the scene then we start processing." Sara nodded. "The sooner we get this contained the sooner we can process the evidence. Fire damage is hard enough as it is."

"You might want to talk to Nick and Greg Gil." Jim said grimly

"I'm not calling them in Brass we can handle this. I'll call them in if we need back up." Jim winced and said, "There's no need to call them in they're being seen by the paramedics they were almost part of the blast."

"What?" Catherine said looking at Brass. They were across the street when the bomb exploded." Jim explained grimly. "They're lucky they're not more hurt than they already are." "Were they injured?" Warrick demanded. Jim shook his head.

"Not as far as I can tell. Just shock and abrasions from hitting the floor." Warrick followed Brass' pointed finger and saw his friends talking to one of the paramedics. He knew that right now he couldn't do anything so he headed over to Nick and Greg.

He caught up with them and said, "Hey guys you okay?" "Hey Rick." Nick said clapping Warrick on the shoulder. "Yeah we're ok. Being across the street took the heat from the blast went upward not out." Nick shrugged.

Warrick nodded surveying the damage it was going to be one hell of a job processing the crime scene it looked like the debris scattered for miles. This was going to be a rough night.

"You guys should go home and get some rest." Warrick said. "No." Greg said looking at the charred wreck that had once been a car. "You guys are going to need all the help you can get." Nick nodded. "We're all right to help."

Before Warrick could say anything else Nick and Greg took off the road and made a beeline for Grissom who was talking to Catherine and Sara obviously discussing their tactics. "Hey Griss?" Nick said coming to stand beside his boss.

"Nick? You and Greg should be seeing the paramedics. You need to be checked out." "Grissom we're fine." Greg said. "We just wanna help process the scene." "You're in no state to process the scene." Grissom said firmly. "Grissom it's gonna be huge!" Greg argued.

He was in no mood to be standing around doing nothing or going home it would only give him time to think and thinking at this particular moment wasn't an especially good idea. He had barely got over the lab blowing up now this. He really didn't need any thinking time.

Grissom looked at him and seemed to see this because he finally nodded and said, "Fine you and Nick can do the perimeter." They walked away and Catherine turned and looked at Grissom this clean up is gonna be a bitch."

"You got that right." Warrick said walking up with Jim Brass. They surveyed the scene. "Don't you love Vegas on a Friday Night?" Sara said sarcastically.

Gil cocked his head to one side and said, "Well you know what they say about night's out in Vegas…They can be explosive."


	2. Chapter One: Eyes Of A Killer

Okay I'm back and it certainly took longer than I wanted it too. It's also shorter than I wanted it to be but the story kinda took an unexpected turn so hence this chapter and maybe others. A look at the Killer before we know who it is. So anywayI hope you enjoy this chapter despite it being shorter let me knowx

**Disclaimer: **Please... IwishI'm borrowing and i will give back grudgingly butI will give back eventually...

**Reviewers:**

**Wraith's Angel: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter later thanI expected and different to howI started towrite it but i hope you enjoy it anyway! Read on!

**Karmine: **Thanx for the review! Here is the nextchapter i hope you read on!

Right so with nothing else to say here is the next chapter!

* * *

Criminal Intent

Chapter One: Through A Killer's Eyes

_The Bomber found a thrill at being this close to the police and the CSI's and not being noticed as they combed the crime scene for clues. They would never catch him; after all he was stood right behind them. Right in front of the tap with the news reporters and they were too busy combing the crime scene looking for little bits of metal that would hopefully lead them back to him._

_But he knew he was too clever for that. He would never make a bomb the same way twice. He would make sure they understood what they were dealing with. Be fanciful and artistic but never twice in the same way._

_He wanted to be part of the crime scene. He wanted to help, it was a thrill to know he was so close to them and they were looking the other way but he did not want to be caught besides that would ruin it because he was looking forward to his next trick._

_CSI had ruined his life he was about to ruin theirs. He allowed himself a smile at the thought but he would not rest until he had had his revenge and until he had made them feel the pain he was in. _

_He smirked, still despite the pain he could feel the adrenaline fuelling his senses and sending them into overdrive._ _He was stood right there! Right behind their own yellow crime tape a few hundred feet from where the bomb had been. Where he had been, where he had planted the evidence, planted the bomb and they couldn't see him. _

_He was stood with the other onlookers another faceless spectator in the crowd safe in their number but never one of them. _

_He felt a thrill at being so close the CSIs should see him if they were so amazing, but as he had known would happen they were too preoccupied with their sliver cases that they believed made them look so important. _

_He scoffed. They were nothing! They could do nothing if there was nothing to follow, they didn't save lives they waited until after the event and then cleaned up the mess in the hope of stopping happening again. Well this time they couldn't stop it. _

_They couldn't stop it because he was better than them. He knew how they worked. He'd watched them for so long. Wanted to beat them for so long it was an obsession that had almost become like the air he breathed. _

_I mean really, he thought as he stood behind the tape, all they had to do was look up and see him, really see him and they'd see the answers they needed. But of course, he smirked that would never happen._

_He had to admit they were good after all science was everything it gave the answers to everything. It was commendable, he supposed. He had learned a lot about science since he started this. He had become fascinated with forensics and the reasons why things happened the way they did. _

_He hated them, of course he did but he had to admit that they were good at what they did. As much as he loathed too. They were the best which was why he had to be so careful he had had to learn everything he could in the short time he had had._

_Then he smiled. His heart stopped and his eyes swept the crime scene he had made. _

_Of course they were good but no one was as good as His Star. No one could possibly be that good. It just wasn't possible. His Star was the best there was and he was going to show His Star what they meant to him. His eyes found Star on the crime scene surrounded by officers and co-workers._

_Looking at the co-workers he felt the first traces of fury working its way into his system. He had worked so hard to control it but he could feel it climbing again. He clamped it down but narrowed his eyes at the CSI team that was combing the crime scene. _

_This was all their fault. They were the ones tat had taken His Star from him. And now he was there to get it back. All this was just the beginning. This was just the start of the fun. He had so much more planned. _

_After all this was just the sparks before the main event. He was setting up the rockets now. Soon the fireworks would start and he couldn't wait it was going to be so much fun. _

_He had a treat lined up for them and it was going to split them down the middle but it would bring His Star to him. He was willing to do everything in his power to get it back._

_They had taken his star from him and now he was getting ready to deliver the payback. They were going to pay for hurting him and taking his Star away._

_After all they were crime scene investigators they searched for the truth. That was their job. This angered him. Couldn't they see what he and His Star had was true? They spent their lives looking at clues and finding the truth from the devastation. Turning the clock back and making sure the world knew the truth. _

_But in the end they'd been like everyone else and branded him for being something he wasn't. Branded him and it had made His Star walk away. He couldn't blame His Star he'd have done the same thing. But now he was going to show them._

_He was going to show them what was true. He'd watched them long enough to see what most of them had been staring at too long to see and now he had the information he needed it was definitely time for the show to begin._

_He took in the crime scene once more, yes it had been a good job done it had the team looking in the wrong direction so now the real show begin._

_With that he walked away satisfied none of the team combing the scene on the other side of the yellow tape any the wiser to what was about to come crashing down on them. _


	3. Chapter Two: Picking Up The Pieces

Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry It's been so long life hasn't liked me very much and now i'm playing catch up with all my fics!

**Disclaimer: **I wish i owned CSI particularly Nick or Greg.. or both I'm not fussy!

**Reviewers:**

**CSIwolfe08: **Thanx for the reivew! Here is the next chapter! Later than i'd like but it's here!

**Necira: **Thanx for the review! "His Star" Is a very important part of the plot but I don't think I'm going to tell you who or what that is yet because it might give the plot away too soon. You'll find out soon though. And no i hadn't given up... Life has just been well... a complete bitch.

**Wraiths-angel: **Thanx for the reivew! You will find out who or what "His Star" is soon!

**Lauren hedgehog: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter!

**Lil Spacefan: **Thanx for the reivew! You'll soon know what The Bomber has planned next and as for His Star well that's also coming soon!

* * *

Criminal Intent

Chapter Two: Picking Up The Pieces

Catherine Willows whipped her red hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand and then snarled because she knew she'd got soot across her face. This Crime Scene was turning out to be a dead end. Grissom had been in touch with the Bomb Squad and they had been on the scene and cleared it now it was up to CSI to figure out exactly what had happened.

She looked up across the crime scene to see all of her work mates combing the crime scene the same as she was. The seat of the detonation had not been hard to find, it was a burnt out almost unrecognisable red SUV. A car bomb.

Relatively simple but no less effective. Catherine sighed. It would take a while to examine all the evidence. Fire really was their worst nightmare. Well, fire and water so there was nothing worse than a fire and then the fire brigade stepping all over the evidence and then dousing it in water.

Of course Catherine grumbled about it but life saving procedures were held over collecting evidence and she respected that. She didn't want to have to process anymore body parts than necessary.

She grimaced. They had been surprisingly lucky in the scheme of things of course no fatalities would have been better but of course they hadn't been that lucky. The death toll was four so far and climbing but Catherine was praying in thanks that it hadn't been more.

She shook her head and continued to look through the rubble. They really were pulling all the stops here. Everyone was working the crime scene. She looked off to the side and saw that Nick was helping Greg. He had only recently passed his proficiently test she had complete confidence in him, and she knew the rest of the team did Nick just seemed to know when he needed help most.

Catherine stopped what she was doing as Grissom made his way over to her. His face was grave but determined. "The death toll is climbing Catherine and the sheriff is on my back for results so we need to make sure nothing is missed." Catherine nodded and understood but his insight shocked her.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my politically blind friend?" He smiled and said, "We often have to learn though I confess that's why you're here." Catherine smiled and said, "Thank-god I wondered what had happened to you for a minute there." "It was a momentary lapse." Grissom said before turning back to his own part in the crime scene.

Hours later the whole team found themselves back at the lab combing over tiny amounts of trace in the hopes of finding something productive. As of yet they hadn't managed to find the actual bomb though it had to be there.

Suddenly Nick seemed to be victorious after combing through the car for what seemed like the thousandth time he had found a sizable fragment of the bomb and something that could have possibly been part of the trigger. "Griss!" He yelled.

Grissom looked up from where he had been discussing a blast pattern with Sara and made his way over to where Nick was crouched at what was left of the car door. "I found a bit of the trigger. It looks like it was some kind of electronic switch."

Greg looked over Nick's shoulder and shook his head. "No. It's not. I'll tell you what that is. It's a pager." Grissom looked at Greg. "What?" Greg rolled his eyes and unclipped his pager and held it against Nick's piece of plastic.

Now looking at Greg's pager it was easy to see that the piece Nick had found was part of the LCD screen. Catherine looked at Greg. "How the hell can a pager have become part of the trigger?"

Nick took a look at it and said, "Well it would be easy to rig up but I'll look at it more closely in the lab."

Three hours later the CSI's had tore the bombsite apart had the car towed to the lab and now were leaving ready for the clean up crews to come in and help tidy up the mess. It would take more than this to stop Las Vegas from functioning.

A few hours and people would be back inside the Sphere like nothing had happened. The Strip had seen too much to let a little car bomb disrupt the workings of the casinos.

Catherine and Greg had decided to stay on the pager and try and reconstruct the bomb using the pager as the trigger but it was proving more difficult than they thought.

Nick and Sara had decided to track down the explosives used in the bomb using the fragments of packaging they had recovered. And Grissom was processing the car, or what was left of the car with Warrick. This was truly a team effort and looking at the size of the blast Catherine knew it needed to be.

Catherine looked up after dusting the pager for prints and finding none. "What about DNA Greg?" Greg shook his head. "If there were any donors they'd probably be too degraded by the fire. But I doubt we'd find any I'm starting to wonder if this guy actually leaves evidence."

Catherine shook her head. "Greg, everyone leaves evidence it's just how we interpret it that matters." Greg looked up and said, "I know but there are those that are clever enough to know that." Catherine nodded. "True. But let us hope that this person isn't one of them."

As they were checking the pager Warrick came in and said, "I've found something on the car." "Oh thank god!" Catherine said jumping up. "Show me god knows we need a lead on this case!" Warrick smiled despite himself Catherine's sudden enthusiasm was infectious. Besides they needed to get something. They needed to crack the case.

"Then this might just come in handy. I managed to get a licence plate," He held up his hand as Catherine looked about to speak.

"I know that doesn't mean that we find the bomber since they probably dumped it but I thought we could track the cars movements before hand to see if we could get a time frame."

Catherine smiled. It sounded like a plan. It was the only one they had at that moment. "And," Warrick continued, "I also recovered a piece of the bomb that was stuck in what was left of the wheel arch." Catherine's smile lit up the room. "Thank-god something is going to happen."

"We'll work this out Catherine." Warrick said quietly. "It might just take longer than we would like." "We haven't got the time to spare though." Catherine said frustrated. Warrick grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, It'll work out. We'll get this bastard. But we can only do it with the evidence you know that."

Catherine smiled. Warrick always knew exactly what to say. "Thanks Warrick I needed that. This is hard I hate not having answers." Warrick nodded. "I know but we will get them." "It's just taking time we just don't have."

"But unfortunately we need time to collect the evidence." Nick said coming in and pulling a hand through his hair. "The explosives used were C-4." He said to those gathered round the table. "Standard military issue." Sara said coming in behind.

"Nick and I managed to trace it back to a base not too far from here the problem is that a shipment of C-4 was stolen two weeks ago so we figure it came from there. The problem is at the moment it's untraceable."

Catherine felt like banging her head against the table. "There has to be something!" Then she looked up at Warrick. "Show me that damn car!" Warrick nodded. "Come on Catherine we're gonna crack this case!"

Catherine and Warrick left the room as Grissom came in. "Give me an update." Nick quickly updated Grissom on everything they had come across and Grissom then looked at the evidence and said, "We're missing something vital here."

"This bomber is a show off." Nick said grimly. "We don't know that Nicky." Gil said gently. "Yes I do." Nick said determined. "I might not know lots about bombs but I know enough." "I think I'll find out what Horatio knows down in Miami he was eager to share some information from his bomb squad experience when I met up with him at a convention last month." Grissom said thoughtfully.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Nick said. "A lot of thought has gone into this Girss. This isn't just random." "I agree." Warrick said. Grissom looked between Warrick and Nick and said, "good work guys."

Greg bounced in a few moments later and said, "I know how he triggered the bomb." Grissom looked at Greg. "How?" He sent a message to the pager and the spark ignited the fuse." Greg said grimly.

"That's not good." Nick whispered. "Nope." Greg said. "It means that if there were another one to go off he'd have the perfect switch and we have no idea how to stop it." "We'd have to jam every radio signal in Las Vegas." Nick said aghast.

"And we know how likely it is that we'll manage that." Grissom said shaking his head. "Okay I'm going to get onto Horatio down in Miami and see what he can tell me about the make up of the bomb we're having a meeting in twenty minutes to discuss what we have."

Nick and Greg nodded and went to join Sara, Catherine and Warrick in the lab while they were working Jim Brass came in to talk to Nick and Greg again and informed the CSI's that the death toll had rose to five but everyone else seemed to be stable.

That was a relief it could have been worse but still five people was more than anyone wanted.

Grissom moved into his office and dialled a number. "Caine." A voice answered on the other end. "Horatio." Grissom said looking down at his notes. "Mr. Grissom, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked. "I have a bomber in Vegas and I wondered if I could share some of your experience."

"Certainly." Horatio said. "What have you found out about the bomber so far?" "The trigger was a pager we're pretty sure that by sending a message to the device the bomber was able to set the bomb off from a safe distance while causing the maximum amount of damage."

"This bomber means business have you managed to locate the signature yet?" "Yes," Grissom said. "One of my CSI's seems to think that this guy is a show off, creating and detonating just because he can. He wants to show his skill." Horatio was quiet a moment. "I would think that this is an accurate statement from what you've told me." Horatio said. "The best advice I can give you is to catch the bomber out using his own bombs. The signature is usually a clue and also the targets."

Grissom asked a few more questions and hung up. His talk with Horatio had been enlightening and Horatio had been quick to say that if he had anymore questions simply to ask.

The CSI's met up for a meeting and were discussing what they had found, meanwhile on the strip another bomb took the lives of three more people proving that the CSI's were now working on a hair trigger.

This bomber was taking no prisoners.


	4. Chapter Three: Eyes Of A Bomber

Hey everyone!

I am so very sorry It's took so long to get another chapter out to you guys. It's a short one but hopefully now I'm back underway. Fanfiction unfortunately as kinda been on the back burner of late but now I'm back so watch out for another chapter following this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI

**Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are the reason I'm still writing so this chapter is deadicated to all of you. Thanks for not giving up on me. **

**Now with out anything further to say here is the next chapter...**

* * *

Criminal Intent

Chapter Three: Through The Eyes Of A Killer

_The Bomber smiled as he put the finishing touches on his latest creation. It was truly a work of art. Beautiful in everyway. He looked down at the bomb and smiled. He'd signed it but the signature was different. He'd used a mobile for the trigger this time. He didn't want to seem predictable. _

_That just wouldn't do. They were the supposed to be the number two crime lab in the country second only Quantico. Now it was time they proved it. He'd give them a puzzle to solve, one they'd remember for the rest of their days. He'd teach them for taking his Star from him._

_He would show them. He would win back His Star from them. This would show his Star how committed he was to them. And that next to his devotion His Star would see that they were better off with him and not the stupid CSI team that had filled His Star's head with complete lies. _

_He ran a hand over the sleek casing of the bomb feeling a sense of pride and a thrill at the thought of soon putting it to use. It would be a beautiful explosion and soon Las Vegas would be brought to its knees. It was something he was looking forward to seeing. He imagined the explosion in his head. _

_An explosion of colour and flame. Flames had come to be something of an obsession to him hence the reason the explosions were so important they proved to be an entertainment while he showed the CSI's who truly was the Master. And that he would stop at nothing to get back his Star from their clutches._

_He had been keeping a close eye on their progress, he needed to know at what point they were at. He had long since given up the fear that they would catch him. He would only be caught on his terms and if he wished it. And since now was not the time nor was it prudent to the plan he had spent all these months putting together he would remain one step ahead of them._

_Something that would remain easy because he had an advantage. They thought they were the best. They thought they could catch anyone they put their minds too but that was before he had come into their lives. And once again he smiled. They only had their selves to blame for that. If they had let His Star make his own decisions then none of this would have happened. _

_And before he was finished the CSI and Las Vegas would be on their knees begging for him to stop but he would not stop. He would not stop until they realised how they had wronged him and they gave him his Star back. The Bomber smiled at the memory of his Star. Once his Star was showed the truth about those that had stolen them from him his Star would return of that he was sure. _

_The Bomber was impressed. They were good. Quicker than he expected they'd scoured that scene with more accuracy than he'd planned. But that was okay. He was better. He was quicker and before long they'd be on their knees. He had a plan. Soon they'd be stretched in so many different directions they wouldn't know which way to turn for the right answer._

_He'd show them the meaning of being the Best. They would bleed before he was done. They would suffer before he finished his game. They were good, he'd learned from the best, but he was better and soon he'd have them on their knees. They'd know pain before he was through with them. When he was through with them they wouldn't know what hit them. And then they would know the meaning of his pain. They would know what they had taken from him. And before he was done the might of Las Vegas would come crumbling down around their heads._

_He smiled. It was nearly time for another phase of the game. He felt the familiar excitement as he carefully packed his things careful to leave only the trace he wanted to found careful to leave no prints. Oh, he knew their game, he knew what they would look for but they would not find it before he wanted them to find it._

_He ran his hand over his newest creation again feeling elation at finally finishing it and being able to use it. He packed it carefully into his bag ready to set up and then stand back and watch the fireworks. _

_As he finished packing he turned his attention to his reflection. This is where he needed to be careful. He wanted to be close enough to watch but to do that he needed to make sure he was covered. He took his time. _

_He had all the time in the world. This needed to be right. He shaved carefully leaving no marks then covered his eyes with coloured contacts and added glasses to his face. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and smirked. There were times when he didn't recognise himself so there was no way those around him would. That made him all the more dangerous. _

_And he liked that. When this was over he would be the one to bring the best CSI lab to its knees. He would conquer them and leave them reeling. _

_He glanced in the mirror one last time before saluting at the picture of his Star. The one thing he had kept of himself since all this began. "Soon." He whispered to himself. "Soon I'll have you back and then nothing will keep us apart again. I promise." He touched the picture's face softly. _

_The pain he felt at knowing His Star had been taken from him rose again along with the old anger and then he turned away. He needed to be calm. Now was not the time to think of the future. Now was the time to make the future that had been taken from him happen._

_He glanced one more time in the mirror satisfied that there was nothing he recognised in the mirror before picking up his bag and leaving the place that had become his home to plan his revenge. _

_To watch his toy explode and to watch as once again he made the self-proclaimed city of sin burst into flames. _


End file.
